


Supernatural:Raise Hell (Lucifer+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Series: Raise Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asmodeus - Freeform, Creampie, Demons, F/M, Hell, King of Hell, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Feels, Mark Pellegrion, Motorcycles, Orgasm, Raise Hell, Ruler of Hell, Scribe, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, king of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Before his fall, Lucifer stole a book from his father to chronicle his own rise to power, along with creating a demon to be a keeper of the tome. But now the scribe of hell has left hell and is free on earth, forcing Lucifer to go into heaven to twist the soul of the scribe's old love into one of hell's own.





	Supernatural:Raise Hell (Lucifer+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a hopefully three part story. Part two is Supernatural: Every Knee Shall Bow. But like most of my stuff they are also stand alones.

It is said that when Lucifer created the demonic order he much considered himself a God. And as such he did take ideas from his father’s creation. Such as the heavenly scribe, Metatron who sat at God’s side and who always reminded Lucifer of a love starved puppy that needed a good kicking. Lucifer decided that as the new God he would have his own puppy. One that would sit beside his throne and record all the souls of the dead and the words of the seers as his father’s scribe did. As well as hold the truly heinous souls of hell or those who truly displeased him.  
So Lucifer stole The All book, a heavenly tome his father had created for just such a purpose, and perverted it with his own tainted grace, making it something uniquely his own. Lucifer took the book down to earth and into the garden of Eden. Where he came upon Amon, the overlooked and forgotten brother of the first man and first woman. And he promised him great fame and fortune if he would just write his name within the book. And he promised him the love of the woman promised to his brother Cain, a virtuous and woman named Sitri, who he wanted for himself. And so Amon became the second demon after Lillith and one of the most powerful of Lucifer’s legion.  
But Amon became enraged when he realized Lucifer had tricked him into a life of servitude and horrors within the deepest regions of hell. He attempted to leave the fallen angel and to take Sitri with him. But his brother’s intended, to escape a fate far worse than death, took her own life to escape from him.  
When Lucifer had returned to hell after becoming God in heaven, he expected to find his most loyal subject waiting there to return to his side. As much as he could feel for anyone he felt for Anon. For they were both the forgotten sons cast out by spiteful, childish fathers. And he also wanted the book that Amon held. There were things inside of it he needed the demon to translate. Prophecies concerning the return of Michael from the other world and how to rescue his son.  
The archangel was shocked and enraged to find the cell in which he had placed Anon years ago was now empty. He cursed wildly, kicking the wall with his boot.  
"It seems your little bird has flown the coop,“  
Lucifer whirled around to find the demon Asmodeus standing just a few feet away. A group of his henchmen surrounded him. His yellow eyes burned like fire, a smile upon his scarred up face. He was wearing the white suit Lucifer remembered from when he and Castiel had last encountered the Prince of Hell.  
Lucifer’s eyes suddenly flashed red.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Asmodeus said, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. His eyes burned a brighter shade of gold. “I did manage to get one page of the All Book from Amon. Though, believe me he put up quite a fight. Always a feisty one, your little lap dog.”  
"Come on, Asmodeus, I would have let you on my lap, maybe if you asked me nicely. It’s still not too late.“ Lucifer smirked, but his eyes never left the crumpled piece of paper in the demon’s hand. The page contained God’s power and a portion of his grace. Another reason he wanted to take the book back from his favorite demon. "You think you’ve got this all figured out, don’t you? You think you can really outsmart me? Me?”  
"Pretty damn.“  
Lucifer walked forward till he was nose to nose with his former creation. The other demons darted forward but Asmodeus gestured for them to stand back. Lucifer’s hellish red staring deep into the king of hell’s bright gold. "But you didn’t factor on one thing, Azzy. I’m the one in control. Only me.”  
"As I seem to recall you said the same thing last time Amon got loose.“  
"This isn’t like last time. You see, this time I have something he wants.”  
**********************************************************************************  
If hell was a cage full of horror and endless torment, heaven was its more beautiful twin. A place where one lived alone but in a place of endless wonder and abundance. It fulfilled ones greatest fantasies where hell fulfilled ones greatest fears. Sitri had wanted nothing more in life than to be a devoted wife and mother. So that is the life heaven made for her. Sometimes her husband was Cain. And sometimes, though she found it hard to accept this had been her desire, her husband was Amon.  
But recently heaven had given her another husband. He was a beautiful creature, tall and blond where the two brothers had been shorter and darker. Sometimes he was good to Sitri, showering her with affection and praise. And sometimes he was harsh and cruel, ravishing and hurting her in ways that both thrilled and frightened her. Indeed, sometimes it felt like her heaven had become a hell and it was the devil himself laying in her bed.  
"You like it here, don’t you?“ Her new husband asked her one night as they lay in each others arms in bed. He had been quiet of late, sad in a way that disturbed her. Sometimes she missed Amon with his jokes and easygoing ways. And Cains fierce protectiveness and gentle teasing.  
"Yes,” she tells him, running her hand along his cheek. She had discovered he loved to be stroked and touched, though sometimes it became more than he could handle and he would leave. This always saddened Sitri, since she wanted to make him feel as loved as he made her feel. To share herself with him wholly and completely.  
“You love me?”  
"Yes,“ Sitri says, kissing him gently on the lips.  
Sitri was not surprised when he deepened the kiss and moved to get on top of her. He always wanted her to profess her love for him before he would take her. It thrilled him to hear her say it this time, too. He snapped his fingers and they were naked against each other. His body pressing into hers and making Sitri moan beneath him. He stared deeply into her eyes as he set about making her cum beneath him. He had learned a lot about what pleased her in all the time they had been together. And he used ever bit of it to leave her a sweaty, quivering mass upon the bed.  
"You know who I am, don’t you?” He kissed her forehead before pressing his face against hers.  
Sitri nodded.  
Her husband picked up his pace inside of her, her admission arousing him greatly. “Say it, Sitri. Say my name.”  
His eyes glowed a bright red over her.  
Sitri closed her eyes, fighting to ignore the truth she had known in her heart all the times she had gone to bed with him. Had laid with him and eagerly taken his seed inside of her.  
He licked her neck and let his hand wandered down to stroke her as he thrusted deep within her.  
"Lucifer,“ Sitri screamed as she reached a fevered peak, seeing stars as she threw her head back and clawed his broad shoulders.  
Lucifer collapsed on top of her, emptying himself inside of her in several long, cool spurts. He placed his head on her chest, seeming to enjoy when she ran her hands through his hair.  
"I need you to do something for me. Something vary important,” Lucifer said. “For us.”  
"Anything for you,“ Anon tells him. In her heart, she hates herself and what she has become. Cain had been a righteous man, and so had Anon before his fall. But this creature who laid on top of her as a husband would was nothing but darkness itself. Was this her one true desire? Or was this not heaven at all but some dark and twisted hell that had toyed with her before showing its true face?  
"I need you to find Anon and bring him to me.”  
Sitri balked at this. “You know what he is. You’re the one who made him. How could one such as I be any match for the likes of him?”  
"I can’t risk making another scribe.“ Lucifer reaches up and cups her chin in his hands. "I’ll make you as I made Lillith.”  
Terror flooded through Sitri in waves, threatening to consume her. “How will you do this thing?”  
"Painfully and slowly,“ Lucifer tells her, his eyes going red again.  
***********************************************************************************  
Austin, Texas  
"I told you to turn that shit down, woman. I’m trying to run a fucking business here you bloody half wit!”  
The owner of the Blue Light Inn, Lester Talbot, ran from behind the counter to run into the room adjacent to the lobby where his wife liked to sit and watch TV. He had told her multiple times she was to go upstairs to do her couch potato routine. He actually had a job to do that didn’t involve who fucked who on the telly. That’s what he told her anyway. Every chance he got.  
"I have it turned down" Sue protested, hands already up to defend herself from the blow she knew must be coming.  
Lester grabbed his wife by the head and slammed it down upon the coffee table next to the armchair she was sitting in. He was rewarded by a satisfying thunk and a high pitched squeal. Pulling back, he drug his wife to her feet and pushed her towards the door. He was going to take her upstairs for a right ass kicking, but the sound of the bell ringing in the lobby distracted him.  
"Not a bloody word, cow,“ Lester hissed at his wife before going out to greet his new customer.  
The stranger wore a wide rimmed hat and a dusty leather jacket. Dark shades hid his eyes from view. Lester felt a shiver go down his spine, imagining that he could feel the strangers eyes seeing into his soul or something. And it seemed to him that the room was several degrees colder than it had been before.  
"I’d like you to give me a room, please,” the man says in a deep, soothing voice.  
Lester burst out laughing at this. He’d had some crazies blow threw every now and then, sure, but none had had the cashews to ask for a free room. “Now look here, you loon, I’m not running no charity. What, you think I’m just gonna give you something for nothing?”  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do.“ The man reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out an old leather bound book that looked to Lester as if it would at any moment fall apart. It was cracked and torn in places, the edges dog eared. The pages long since yellowed with age. He opened the book and laid it on the counter before Lester. A pen appeared beside it.  
"Sign here, please.”  
"Get out of here!“  
The stranger took off his shades and Lester fell back upon the counter, eyes going wide. The man’s eyes were a bright and unholy blue. Not just the iris but the whole eye. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Lester let out a high pitched scream.  
"Sign.”  
Against his will, Lester found himself moving forward. He saw and felt himself pick up and write his name in the old book. And he was acutely aware of the agony that followed. Felt the wetness of the black slime that poured out from his burning eyes. But he was not aware of the moment when his soul became a part of the book. Only that his existence went from one of sight, touch and smell to one of nothingness and despair.  
“Pleasure doing business with you,” the blue eyed man replied, picking up the book and returning to his pocket before heading for the door. His gaze swept the parking lot as he put back on his shades. He took out the book, tossing it casually onto the hot asphalt. Where a large cloud of black smoke promptly engulfed the tome, covering it in ash and soot and old magic. When the smoke and ash had blown away a Harley Davidson stood where the book had been. Amon had manipulated the book so that the damned souls of his favorite hostages and stories of hell were painted on the sides of the Harley. Always gave him a chuckle when people complimented his ride, unaware that the people they were looking at were very much real. And the terror etched on their screaming faces was no fantasy.


End file.
